No todo es el exterior
by BiscaConnell
Summary: Gajeel y Levy, són completamente diferentes, pero en los sentimientos no lo són tanto, Un extraño Gremio secuestra a chicas de Fairy Tail! este fic contiene : Gruvia, Gale, Nalu, Jerza, Alzack x Bisca y creo que no me dejo ninguna pareja xD (Solo hay Lemon de Gale y Gruvia, si alguien quiere que escriba algún lemon de otras parejas puede dejarlo en los comentarios ;P )
1. Te Gusta?

Capitulo 1:

Diario: Querido Diario, soy Levy McGarden, y quiero hablar sobre, mí, Soy una maga, no muy alta, ni muy fuerte, del gremio de Fairy Tail, mis compañeros, Droy y….

Droy: Levy, ya estás escribiendo? –Con bastante curiosidad-

Levy: Ehh Si bueno, un poco, solo para matar el tiempo –Nerviosa-

Droy: Oh… entiendo, pero recuerda, que estamos en el bosque, y deberíamos volver al gremio antes de que oscurezca... –Con cara de indignación-

Levy: Claro! Vamos…

AL LLEGAR AL GREMIO:

Al entrar al gremio, todo era normal, Alzack abrazando a Bisca, mientras que en sus brazos, dormía su pequeña hija Asuka, Natsu, peleando con Erza, mientras que Lucy con buenas palabras intentando calmarla, a Gray, con Juvia, mimándose mutuamente, Jellal, enseñando ha hacer crucigramas a Wendy, Mirajane, sirviendo cerveza, a Cana, Makarov, Macao, y un cacaolat a Romeo, y por último, Gajeel, observando, la pelea, hablando, tranquilamente con Lily, Levy, sin darse cuenta, se quedó, embobada, mirando a Gajeel, hasta que algo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos…

Gajeel: Eh, Enana, que miras? –molesto-

Levy: Etto… Yo? Solo miraba que el transportador anda un poco sucio –nerviosa-

Gajeel: si…ya…Claro…Vamonos Lily

Gajeel, seguido por lily, salió del gremio, a toda prisa, sín mostrar su rostro, que andaba completamente ruborizado.

CON GAJEEL:

Lily: Te gusta? –intrigado-

Gajeel: Quién? –Ruborizado-

Lily: Levy-Chan, ella es dulce cariñosa…

Gajeel: Quieres saber la verdad estúpido Gato con alas?-molesto-

Lily: Sí, Claro.

Gajeel: Sí, me gusta, y no poco, pero mírame, alguien como yo, nunca podría estar con alguien como ella.

Lily: Por lo que yo sé, ella no es tan superficial.

CON LEVY:

Levy: estará enfadado?

Alzack: No, seguramente solo avergonzado.

Bisca: Sí, Gajeel es uno de esos chicos, que cuando esta enamorado, no lo admite, y sale corriendo de las situaciones amorosas o tiernas.

Alzack: Te gusta Gajeel?

Levy: Bueno…

Asuka: A TIA LEVY LE GUSTA GAJEEL! –gritando-

Alzack: Hija, es mejor que no grites eso… -Abraza a la pequeña-

Asuka: a la tia Levy le gusta Gajeel –susurrando-

Bisca: Asuka, Cariño, mejor, no lo decimos, mira a tu tía Levy

Levy: Qué? /-Se encontraba sonrojada, mirando hacia un lado-

En ese momento, Gajeel entró al Gremio, medio molesto, sin levantar la cabeza del suelo, caminando lo más rápido posible.

Levy: Gajeel… Espera…

Lily: Levy-Chan, dejalo, no tiene caso que intentes hablar ahora con el, no esta enojado, no es tú culpa, tranquila

Levy: Como que no es mi culpa? Todo iva bien hasta que lo miré….

Lily: Mira… Gajeel es uno de esos tipos duros a los que le gusta disimular muy bien… ya lo entenderás algún día.

Levy: Qué… -Antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase, lily, ya se había ido-

Alzack: Gajeel está enamorado –Susurrandoselo a Bisca-

Mirajane: Bueno chicos! Es mejor que todos nos vayamos a casa! Ya es de noche!

Después de esto, Levy, decidió irse a casa, pensando, en lo que pasó, y en que debería, hablar con Gajeel a la mañana siguiente, al menos para que no le guardase rencor.


	2. Pensamientos

Capitulo 2:

Al llegar a Casa, Levy, se puso a escribir de nuevo, en su diario…

Diario: Cada día, soy más tonta y tengo menos posibilidades de estar algún día con Gajeel, cada día la cago más, y yo ya no se que hacer…. Me parece, que la mejor solución será olvidarme de el, para siempre, o al menos, hasta que mi corazón no lata a mil cada ve que lo veo.

Después de escribir en una página de su diario, dos lagrimas, cayeron por sus mejillas sonrojadas, para luego, acercarse a la mesita de noche, a buscar su ropa, para darse un largo y plácido baño, lo primero que sacó, fue un camisón, de color azul, corto, que le quedaba justo por debajo de las nalgas, ropa interior, y 2 toallas blancas, una de un tamaño normal, para su delicado cuerpo, y otra toalla, más pequeña, para envolver su delicada cabeza.

Una vez en el baño, empezó por lavar su cabello, fuera del agua, y luego enjabonarse el cuerpo, con la manguera de la ducha, se dio un repaso, para enjuagarse, y luego meterse en la enorme bañera lentamente suspirando.

*Lemon o algo parecido*

Poco a poco, Levy, Bajó su mano, hasta su clítoris, empezando, a acariciarlo, y enroscárselo con fuerza, pero a la vez con mucho cariño, notando, como cada vez, sus pezones, se ponían más duros, luego, empezó a subir el ritmo, a la vez que el ritmo de sus dedos iva subiendo, sus suspiros, dejaban salir un nombre en concreto ''Gajee'', no podía parar de gemir ese nombre, ella, no podía penetrarse nada, ya que era virgen y quería conservar su frágil himen, para esa persona especial que fuera digna de quitárselo, fue augmentando, el ritmo de sus dedos acariciando con la yema el clítoris, hasta que al final, llega el climax, gritando ''Gajeel''

*Fin de Lemon*

Levy, al salir de la ducha, envolvió su cuerpo, en la toalla, secándose, vistiéndose, peinándose y preparándose, para ir a dormir, pensó, que al otro día, tenia mucha faena, empezando, por intentar que Gajeel, no estuviera de tan mal humor, con ella, pero, lo conseguiría?...


	3. Quién eres?

Capitulo3:

A la mañana siguiente, como cada mañana, Levy se levantó, para coger, un vestido amarillo, con toques azules, una diadema amarilla para ponerla en su hermoso cabello azul, y un calzado cómodo digno de una maga tan bella como ella, Desayunó, una manzana, junto a un vaso de leche con azúcar y miel, para poder tener energía durante toda la mañana ya que ella creía que le esperaba un día bastante duro.

Al llegar al gremio, se percató, de que no había nadie excepto unas cuantas personas que se habían quedado, esas personas eran, Mirajane, que estaba cuidando de Wendy y Asuka, Bisca, que estaba practicando unos cuantos tiros ayudada por Lucy y, Erza, Que estaba, ayudando a Mirajane a cuidar de las niñas, Levy, se quedó algo petrificada.

Levy: Donde están todos?-Extrañada-

Mirajane: Se han ido a una misión muy importante, y muy difícil, la cual necesitaban la ayuda de casi todo el gremio.

Levy: Vaya… Bueno… No se le puede hacer nada, en cuanto volverán?

Erza: Creo que Cana dijo que en una semana –indiferente-

Levy: QUE?! Una semana?!

Asuka: Donde está papi mami?!

Wendy: Espero que estén bien….

Bisca: Hija, papi esta en una misión, chicas, ellos estarán bien, todos son fuertes!

Levy: Quién ha sido que ha aceptado la misión?

Mirajane: Makarov

De repente, el Gremio, empezó a tambalearse, de un lado a otro, recibiendo unos extraños golpes, que nadie sabía de donde provenían, las muchachas, decidieron ajuntarse, para no pasar tanto miedo, a los 3 minutos, el gremio estaba totalmente destrozado, y fue cuando Asuka se percató de que había un centenar de hombres parado delante de ellas….

¿?: Venimos, a por las chicas más importantes de los DragonSlayers, y a por la DragonSlayer.

Mirajane: Si quieres a una! Tendrás que llevarnos a todas!

Las muchachas empezaron a atacar pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, Wendy, antes de caer rendida al suelo, les pregunto, que quien eran.

¿?¿: Soy, Ciel Phantom, maestre del Gremio Phantomhive.

Después de esto, las chichas, cayeron al suelo, sin poder resistir más, los caballeros del gremio enemigo, las cargaron y empezaron un camino hacia el gremio Phantom.

Lo que nadie se había percatado, es que Happy, lo había presenciado todo.


	4. Qué!

Capitulo 4:

Happy, al ver todo, asustado, y escondido, decidió, ir volando, hacia donde se encontraban los de más, haciendo la misión, al llegar, Natsu, fue el primero que lo vió

Natsu: Happy? Qué ha pasado? Que haces aquí?

Happy: El gremio, el gremio….

Natsu: Que le ha pasado al gremio?

Happy: Lo han destrozado….

Natsu: Que!? Y las chichas?

Happy: Las han raptado, y a Lucy, Levy y Wendy les van ha hacer algo malo-muy asustado-

Gajeel estaba escuchando la conversación con un gran agujero en el pecho que le obligava a no pensar con claridad.

Alzack: y mi hija y mi mujer?! Mis princesas?!

Happy: Ellas también fueron raptadas

Lisanna y Elfman: Nuestra hermana también?

Happy: Todas….

Gajeel: Quién ha sido?

Happy: Creo haber sentido que era un gremio llamado Phantom, dirigido por Ciel Phantomhive.

Natsu: y por que dices que solo les harán daño a ellas 3?

Happy: Se ve que Ciel puede sentir el corazón de las personas y llevaban espiándonos desde hace tiempo y….

Lily: Lo que quiere ese gremio, es el poder de los DragonSlayers….Por eso, Han cogido a Lucy, por que Natsu la ama…. Han cogido a Levy, por que han leído el corazón de Gajeel y saben que el la ama….

Gray: Ahora… todo tiene sentido.

Juvia: Gray-kun tenemos que ir a ayudarlas no nos podemos quedar aquí.

Gray: Tienes razón mi vida, iremos ya, nosotros dejamos la misión, no podemos dejar que les hagan daño.

Juvia: C-Claro! –Sonrojada-

Gajeel: Yo también iré –lleno de ira-

Natsu: y yo…!

Alzack: Está claro, que yo iré a buscar a mis princesas.

Romeo: Yo por si Natsu necesita fuego para comer, también iré! –sonrojado pensando en Wendy-

Macao: Está claro que yo no puedo dejar ir a mi hijo solo, a de más debo recuperar a Mirajane para que me sirva mucha cerveza, verdad Cana?

Cana: Claro! Yo os acompaño.

Después de eso, todos, empezaron a correr, ha buscar, a sus mujeres, hijas o amigas… Que es lo que se encontrarán en este largo viaje?


	5. Estamos Atrapadas

Capitulo5:

En una pequeña habitación, se encontraban, dos camas individuales, las cuales eran ocupadas, por Lucy Heartfilia y Levy McGarden, las dos, aún inconscientes, esposadas, para que no pudieran hacer el mínimo intento de escapar.

Por otra parte, se encontraban en una pequeña celda, se encontraba, Asuka, muerta de miedo en los brazos de Bisca, Mirajane, mirando a la madre y a la hija, con mucha ternura, intentando sonreír para calmarlas.

Por último, en una pequeña sala acolchada se encontraba Wendy, la DragonSlayer del aire, consciente, mirando a su alrededor asustada y sola.

Cuando Levy y Lucy despertaron, Lucy, entró en ataque de pánico al no saber donde se encontraban, Levy, sin en cambio, estaba solo asombrada, pensando en que Natsu y los de más las salvarían lo más rápido posible.

Levy, cerró sus ojos pensando, que Gajeel jamás se preocuparía por ella y pensó que el jamás la ayudaría a salir de ese horrible sitio, no sabia por que la habían raptado al igual que Lucy ya que según ella no tenia ningún valor para Gajeel.

Lucy, sin en cambio, estaba deseando que su querido Natsu llegara a salvarla, ya que estaba muerta de miedo, Levy, para sacarle el miedo a Lucy, decidió entablar una conversación:

Levy: Por que me habrán metido aquí? Y no con Bisca y las de más?

Lucy: Por que, saben que eres el punto débil de Gajeel.

Levy: Pero… si Gajeel me odia…

Lucy: Eso… es lo que tu te crees.

En ese momento, entró Ciel, para poder hablar con ellas, y mentalizarlas de su estado, y el por que estaban allí, en resumen, les explico, que eran, un simple cebo.

Por otra parte, las chicas que estaban en la celda….

Asuka: Mami, tengo miedo, vendrá a buscarnos papi?

Bisca: Claro que si hija, y papi derrotara a los malos.

Mirajane: Ya veras como todo saldrá bien Asuka bonita.

Y por otra parte… Wendy seguía igual que antes.


	6. Alzack, Cana, Macao, Romeo

Capitulo6:

Alzack, romeo, Macao y Cana:

Este grupo de 4 personas, que se había separado de Natsu Gajeel y Lily, ivan por el lado oeste del gremio phantom, en busca de Asuka Mirajane y Bisca, al entrar al gremio, saltó una pequeña alarma, la cual hizo que los 4 se asustaran, pero Cana, logro pararla, dándole con una de sus cartas, el pacto, era, que Ellos, recataran a las 3 chicas nombradas, que Gray y Juvia, se encargaran de rescatar a Wendy, y si había problemas, llamaran corriendo mediante Happy a la pareja feliz, compuesta por Erza y Jellal, que los esperarían en la puerta del Gremio del lado este, y Por ultimo tenemos a Natsu y Gajeel que entrarían por el lado norte, a rescatar a Lucy y Levy.

Sigamos con el grupo de 4 personas, Romeo, que era el más pequeño, logró meterse por una tubería, que daba al otro lado de una enorme verja que les cortaba el paso, una vez al otro lado, romeo, logro, darle a una pequeña palanca, la cual hizo que la gran verja se abriera, una vez abierta, los 3 adultos que quedaban, pudieron pasar.

Alzack, desesperado por encontrar a sus princesas, empezó a correr asustado y con mucha ira, hasta que escucho una pequeña vocecita, que parecía ser de su pequeña hija Asuka, cuando siguieron la voz, descubrieron que en efectivo eran ellas.

Las mazmorras de ese gremio, no estaban muy bien protegidas, y se dieron cuenta gracias a lo fácil que había sido rescatarlas, las rejas que separaban a las personas, fueron fundidas por Romeo.

Alzack: Mis princesas como estais? Perdón por no haber llegado antes.

Bisca: No te preocupes mi amor, todo está bien.

Asuka: Papi! Te Tardaste!

Macao: Mirajane, estás bien?

Mirajane: Claro!

Cana: Podrás seguir sirviendo cerveza? –con cara de tristeza-

Mirajane: Cuando quieras Cana-Chan!

Romeo: Donde está Wendy?

Bisca: Ella está en otra sala…

Alzack: entonces, hemos hecho bien en dividirnos….

Bisca: Mi vida, quién la está buscando?

Alzack: Happy, Gray y Juvia, si algo malo pasara, entrarían en juego, Jellal y Erza

Mirajane: Salgamos de aquí.

Las personas empezaron a correr a toda prisa para salir de aquel horrible lugar, y es así como al final, pudieron, ver el sol de nuevo, dejando a tras ese maldito Gremio.

Por otra parte… Estaba el equipo de Juvia, Gray y Happy….


	7. Gray, Juvia, Happy, Erza y Jellal

Capitulo7:

Gray, Juvia, Happy, Erza y Jellal.

Cuando entraron por aquella enorme puerta al gremio, lo primero que vieron fue un mago que quería impedirles la entrada, por eso, fue que Gray, el mago de hielo, empezó a luchar contra el mago que, utilizaba, muñecos de juguete, ya que el gremio de phantomhive era un gremio con magos que utilizaban los juguetes para luchar.

Gray, intento congelar a los muñecos, pero cada vez, salían mas y contra mas congelaba, mas muñecos salían, en ese momento, Juvia, decidió inundar toda la sala, para intentar ahogar a todos esos estúpidos muñecos que salían de quien sabe donde!

Lo que Juvia pensó, fue una gran idea ya que, Gray, congelo la parte de arriba de esa agua, dejando al molesto mago y sus juguetes, encerrados.

Empezaron el recorrido por encima del hielo para ir a buscar a su compañera mas pequeña, Wendy, que se encontraba en una misteriosa sala, Happy, que iva observando a la pareja de lejos, se dio cuenta, de que el hielo que había formado Gray, era realmente solido, y empezó ha deslizarse sobre el, como si de una pista de patinaje sobre hielo se tratara.

Juvia, algo patosa, sin querer, cayo, sobre Gray, haciendo que sus labios estuvieran a escasos centímetros de rozarse, Gray, que amaba a esa chica, acerco lentamente su rostro, hacia ella, dándole un profundo y cálido beso, introduciendo su lengua, dentro de la de ella para poder jugar con la lengua de ella, ambas lenguas húmedas, empezaron a juguetear, olvidándose de la misión, hasta que Happy, tubo que intervenir en esa velada romantica.

Happy: ¡Aye! Haced el favor! Quiero recuperar a Wendy!

Juvia, se separó lentamente de Gray, para poder responder a la critica de happy

Juvia: Juvia lo siente Happy, Juvia estar hipnotizada por los ojos de Gray-Sama

Gray: Lo siento Happy, pero esque, Juvia es irresistible –Quedandose ''misteriosamente'' sin ropa empezando a caminar de nuevo-

Al fin, encontraron, una habitación, bastante misteriosa, Juvia, con agua hirviendo, hizo presión sobre el candado que cerraba la puerta, mientras gray congelaba el candado, para que este, explotara al contacto de las dos temperaturas y la presión.

Al abrir, encontraron a la pobre Wendy, tumbada en el suelo, Gray, le dijo a Happy que fuera a por Erza y Jellal.

Cuando Happy Llego a donde se encontraban esos dos tortolos, lo primero que vio, fue a Jellal, metiendo la mano, dentro de la ropa interior de Erza, acariciando suavemente su intimidad, Happy, sonrojado por lo pervertidos que podían llegar a ser en esos momentos, les llamo la atención, cosa que Jellal lo que hizo fue sacar la mano de las braguitas de Erza, para luego, responder a Happy, Besar una vez más a Erza, y entrar a ayudar a los del grupo, una vez afuera, de ese gremio, fueron a encontrarse con el grupo de Alzack….

Mientras, Natsu y Gajeel….


	8. Natsu, Gajeel y Lily

Capitulo 8:

Gajeel Natsu y Lily

Estos dos, furiosos y llenos de ira, caminaban o mejor dicho corrian hacia donde ellos creían que estaban sus amadas escondidas, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al final del pasillo, uno de los guardias del Gremio Phantomhive, el más fuerte se podría decir, el mano derecha, salió a luchar contra ellos.

¿?¿: Queridos, lo siento, pero no podéis pasar a esa habitación, ya que es privada y solo puede entrar mi joven amo.

Gajeel: Y tu quien cojones eres? –muy molesto-

¿?¿: Soy Sebastián, y no permitiré que entréis –sacando un muñeco de porcelana tamaño real niño de mas o menos 5 años-

Natsu: Crees que con eso nos darás miedo?

Gajeel: Devuélvenos a las chicas!

Sebastian: mira quién habla…. El que no es capaz de decirle a esa chica tan bonita peli azul que la ama….

Gajeel enfurecido, ataco con su puño de metal, a ese molesto muñeco, rompiéndole parte de su rostro, mientras que Natsu, con su fuego, pudo alcanzar a Quemar a Sebastian, Lily, que había estado callado mucho tiempo, cogió a Sebastian con su cola, y lo alzo al aire, tirándolo desde una altura considerable, para que Gajeel pudiera darle con su puño, en el estomago, Sebastian, quedo inconsciente en el suelo.

Cuando estos dos, entraron al cuarto, lo primero que vieron, fue a Lucy aterrorizada, y Ciel, sobre Levy, empezando a lamer su delicado cuello, Gajeel, al ver eso, estallo de ira, y alargo su brazo hasta darle en el rostro a Ciel, apartándolo de su amada en secreto, a la vez que Gajeel, lo golpeo, grito.

Gajeel: LEVY ES MIA! –Muy Enojado-

Gajeel , pidió a Lily que cargara a Levy, y la sacara de ese gremio, al igual que Natsu con Lucy, asi que Lily se encargo de llevar a las dos chicas, fuera del gremio, mientras, Natsu y Gajeel lo destrozaban, Gajeel, rompiéndolo y derrumbándolo todo y Natsu quemándolo.

Al salir del gremio, ellos dos, vieron, a las chicas sanas y salvas, cosa que les calmó mucho, y decidieron, ir de nuevo, hacia el gremio casi destrozado de Fairy Tail… Lo que no sabían era que….


	9. El Regreso

Capitulo9:

El regreso a casa de nuestros héroes, fue todo una sorpresa ya que cuando ellos regresaron, ya, todo el gremio estaba reconstruido, Makarov y los de más lo habían dejado como nuevo, durante el Camino, todas las parejas, estuvieron, dándose besos, mirándose a los ojos, como en el caso de Lucy y Natsu, o simplemente evitándose, como en el caso de Gajeel y Levy.

Levy, quería hablar a Gajeel pero temía que si lo hacia el se enfadará.

Cuando entraron al salón del gremio estaban todos esperándoles.

Makarov: Al fin tenemos a nuestras chicas de vuelta.

Mirajane: Chicos! Chicas! Os eche de menos!

Todos: Que bien que todos estéis aquí!

Makarov: Será mejor que Lucy y Levy, descanséis.

Gajeel: Será mejor que la enana se lave el cuello…. –entre susurros a Lily-

Makarov: Decías algo Gajeel?

Gajeel: No. –Frio-

Levy, al ver, que no decían nada de ella, y todos se estaban preocupando por Lucy, Bisca, y las de más que habían estado capturadas junto a ella, decidió sentarse en una mesa, donde cuando Bisca se percató de eso, fue a hablarle.

Bisca: Que te pasa?

Levy: No lo sé… Tengo miedo de perder, al menos la amistad que tenemos yo y Gajeel…

Bisca: A el le gustas, me ha explicado Lucy lo que dijo Gajeel al entrar a rescatarte

Alzack: No he podido evitar oíros –Abrazando a Bisca-

Bisca: Por que no mejor intentas divertirte un rato ahora y piensas luego? Todos están festejando.

Levy: Claro…

Todo el gremio se puso a festejar la vuelta de sus queridas compañeras.

Juvia y Gray… Fueron los primeros en abandonar la fiesta….


	10. Juvia y Gray

Capitulo 10:

Juvia y Gray fueron los primeros en salir de esa fiesta del gremio, pero no para irse cada uno por su lado, si no que Juvia, fue a casa de Gray, para seguir festejando juntos el regreso de sus compañeras.

Juvia: Gray-Sama, Juvia esta feliz

Gray: Ah si? Y eso?

Juvia: Juvia tiene amigas muy buenas, como Levy, Erza y Bisca, y tiene el chico perfecto –sonrie-

Gray: Gracias, mi pequeña, ya hemos llegado a casa.

Gray y Juvia, entran a casa de Gray, donde la chimenea está encendida, se sientan alrededor de esta, para no coger frio, y empiezan a mirarse, Gray, poco a poco, se va acercando al rostro de Juvia, hasta rozar sus labios, dándole un beso.

Gray: Juvia….

*Lemon*

Juvia, Poco a Poco, se iba poniendo sobre Gray, acortando distancia entre sus cuerpos, Gray, cogiéndola de su pequeña cintura, se la acercaba más y más, empezando a quitar, su vestido de color azul, mientras ella, iva dejando el torso de Gray, lleno de caricias, ya que como era de esperar, no llevaba la camisa puesta.

Gray, sin pensarlo dos veces, desnudó completamente a Juvia, dejando sus senos disponibles, para poder empezar a jalarlos y lamerlos con mucho cariño, Juvia, Gemía sin parar, llevando sus manos hacia la entrepierna de el, empezando a sacar la ropa interior de Gray, una vez, su miembro se encontraba fuera, juvia, bajo, de encima de Gray, para empezar a lamer y mordisquear la puntita de su miembro.

Gray por su parte no podía dejar de gemir el nombre de juvia

Juvia, al notar, que ya no podía esperar más, le pidió a gray, que la penetrara, y así lo hizo, gray, la cogió de la cintura poniéndosela encima de el, para luego penetrarla, Juvia, ya no era Virgen, ya que lo había echo ya, varias veces con Gray, así que empezó a pedirle, velocidad desde un principio.

Gray se movía a gran velocidad, mientras los dos gemían acompasados al ritmo de las embestidas.

Después de 25 minutos de pasión, los dos, llegaron a un climax perfecto, gimiendo sus nombres repetidas veces.

*Fin de Lemon*

Gray: Juvia, eres increíble

Juvia: Te Amo Gray-Kun

Gray: También te amo Juvia-Chan

Los dos, se quedaron profundamente dormidos, juntos, y abrazados.

(Este Capitulo se lo dedico a una amante del Gruvia, que es amiga mia, llamada Laia)


	11. Gajeel y Levy

Capitulo 11:

Una vez acabada del todo la fiesta, Makarov, decidió que los que aun seguían allí se quedaran a dormir dentro del gremio, ya que en el gremio, habían como habitaciones de invitados o de gente refugiada como fue natsu en su día cuando perdió a Igneel.

Los que quedaban aun en la fiesta, aceptaron todos, así que cada uno, se fue a una habitación distinta.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LEVY:

Diario: Hoy, ha sido un día muy duro, y yo estoy muy confusa, no se si Gajeel me odia, no se nada, buenas noches, hasta aquí el diario de hoy.

Levy, se puso, un camisón de tela amarilla, que le dejo Bisca, para poder dormir mas cómoda, se tumbó en la cama, y cerro las luces.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE GAJEEL:

Lily: Deberías ir ella te ama.

Gajeel: Seguro que no.

Lily: Por favor ves, no pierdas la oportunidad.

Gajeel: Bueno…

Gajeel, decició salir de su habitación para ir a la de Levy, para poder hablar con ella, y poder disculparse, al entrar, sigilosamente…

Gajeel: Enana….

Levy al escuchar ese nombre, se alegró, pero a la vez, se le empezaron a caer las lagrimas, pero procuró que Gajeel no la viera, dándose la vuelta dándole la espalda

Levy: Que quieres?

Gajeel: Hablar contigo….-entristezido-

Levy: Sobre que? –intrigada-

Gajeel sin decir una palabra más, se encaminó hacia la cama de Levy, para acostarse a su lado, aunque ella le daba la espalda.

Gajeel al ver que ella no se giraba, la abrazo delicadamente acariciando su vientre pegando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Levy: Gajeel… Yo….-dándose la vuelta para mirarlo-

En ese momento, que Levy se giró para mirarle a los ojos, el la besó, sin poder resistirse, acostándose poco a poco, sobre ella…

*Lemon*

Gajeel, con suma delicadeza, empezó a acariciar la cara, perfil, brazos y todo lo visible de Levy, mientras ella le miraba a los ojos, para luego, repetir ese maravilloso beso, moviendo sus lenguas, hasta que Gajeel decidió empezar a bajar por su cuello, al notar que el maldito vestido le estorbaba decidió, quitárselo al igual que le quito la ropa interior y ella también a el.

Los dos estaban desnudos mirándose el uno al otro admirando la persona que aman.

Gajeel rápidamente empezó a bajar sus besos por los pechos, lamiendo, y acariciando suavemente los senos de Levy, bajo un poco mas los besos, besando poco a poco su vientre bajando del todo hasta su intimidad.

Una vez allí abajo, Gajeel empezó a lamer el clítoris de ella con la lengua bien firme, haciendo que Levy empezara a gemir como una loca su nombre.

Gajeel a de más de lamerle el clítoris, le lamia los labios internos de la parte intima de ella, sacando su néctar poco a poco, saboreándolo, felizmente.

Al notar que Levy estaba completamente mojada, decidió que ya seria el buen momento de penetrar aunque Levy no lo tenia tan claro ya que cuando el mando que se tumbara, lo mando a tumbarse ella, para luego, meter el enorme miembro de Gajeel en su boca disfrutándolo.

Gajeel: Enana….. estás preparada?

Levy:Cla-Claro –Sonrojada-

Gajeel sin dejar reaccionar a Levy, la cojio, la subió hacia la almohada, la puso de bajo de el, y la penetro rápidamente, al ver el rostro de dolor que había puesto Levy, se arrepintió de haberle echo semejante daño

Gajeel: Lo siento! No quería…

Levy: no te preocupes…. Es normal… Muevete

Gajeel al sentir eso, se quedo aliviado, empezando a moverse poco a poco augmentando el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras ella gemia ''Gajeel''

Levy: no tardaré en llegar…

Gajeel: yo tampoco…

Levy: Correte dentro Gajeel –sonrojada-

Gajeel al sentir eso, llego al climax de inmediato, llenando a Levy el hutero de su espeso semen, Levy, al notar entrar eso en su hutero, se corrió también teniendo el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

*fin del lemon*

Al acabar de hacerlo, levy, se acosto sobre Gajeel, quedándose, profundamente dormida con el…


	12. A La Mañana Siguiente

Capitulo 12:

Con Juvia y Gray:

Cuando Gray despertó, Juvia ya estaba despierta mirándole con ojos de enamorada, tapándose con una sabana blanca para que no se le vieran sus partes intimas, Gray, al verla tan feliz, no pudo resistirse a abrazarla, y decirle muchos ''Te amo'' Seguidos, Gray estaba feliz al igual que ella, ya que llevaban muchísimo tiempo juntos y pocas veces habían intimado.

Juvia: Gray-Kun tendríamos que ir al comedor del Gremio con los de más

Gray: Si tienes razón vamos a vestirnos.

Los dos tortolos empezaron a vestirse para luego salir por la puerta, e ir al comedor del gremio, al llegar ya estaban todos, menos Gajeel y Levy.

Gray: Habeis visto a Gaajel y Levy?

Makarov: No, yo no, y tu Lily?

Lily: Han dormido juntos

Todos los del gremio se quedaron boque abiertos ante la noticia…

Con Gajeel y Levy:

Gajeel, ya despierto, y sonriendo, tiernamente (Sí, Gajeel puede ser tierno é_e), mirando a Levy, aún dormida, acariciaba el cabello de ella con mucha ternura.

Al despertar Levy, Ella, lo miro a el, dedicándole una gran sonrisa y un ''buenos dias'' el sin poder resistirse a los labios de ella, decidió besarla, tiernamente cerrando sus ojos, ninguno de los dos se quería separar, pero tenían que hacerlo por falta de oxigeno que a de más debían ir al comedor del Gremio, donde todos, los esperaban.

Al separarse Gajeel empezó a vestirse lentamente dejando a Levy mirándole tiernamente, en la cama tapada con las sabanas blancas.

Gajeel: No te vistes?

Levy: Claro, solo que quería observarte unos minutos mas-sonrojada-

Gajeel: Levy… Y-yo T-te A-amo… -Sonrojandose-

Levy: yo también a ti Gajeel –sonriendo-

Levy, también empezó a vestirse lentamente, hasta que al fin los dos vestidos, salieron al pasillo cogidos de la mano, hasta llegar al comedor, donde aun cogidos de la mano se sentaron juntos.

Los del gremio no podían ni creérselo que al fin esos dos, estuvieran juntos.

Al cabo de 3 meses….


	13. Último Capitulo

Últimpo Capitulo:

Pasaron 3 meses desde que las dos parejas, estaban juntas, Levy, al igual que Juvia por un extraño motivo, estaban engordando a de más de que no tenían ni la menstruación y se encontraban mal, las dos, por el consejo de Bisca, decidieron ir al médico, mientras los chicos estaban en una misión para así no asustarlos.

Una vez en el médico, decidieron hacerles la prueba de embarazo, ya que los síntomas que mostraban era de eso, empezaron por Juvia, le pusieron ese extraño gel y le dieron la noticia de que estaba embarazada, Juvia, muy feliz salto de la camilla dejando lugar a Levy.

Levy: Dígame doctor…

Doctor: Da positivo, también estás embarazada.

Levy empezó a pensar sobre como se lo tomaría Gajeel con algo de miedo.

Una vez en el Gremio, Juvia, vió a Gray, tirándosele encima dándole la buena noticia, Gray y Ella empezaron a dar vueltas por todo el gremio muy felices.

Levy, se acerco a Gajeel, haciendo que el se sentara en la silla…

Gajeel: Dime..Que te pasa?

Levy: Gajeel… Yo…

Gajeel: Enana, no me asustes…

Levy: Estoi embarazada

Gajeel: Eso es perfecto! Increible! –Con una gran sonrisa-

Levy: D e verdad?

Gajeel: Claro!

Pasaron los meses, hasta que llegó el parto, ese día fue estresante para todos, Gajeel muy nervioso, preguntaba a los médicos cad cuando nacería su pequeña hija al igual que Gray preguntaba cuando nacería su pequeño hijo.

Al nacer, el hijo de Gray y Juvia, lo llamaron Yukio Fullbuster y la pequeña hija de Gajeel y Levy, la llamaron Lilith RedFox

Y así es , como los de Fairy Tail, vivieron felices, y comieron perdices, Esta claro que Gajeel y Levy, tuvieron una boda espectacular.


End file.
